1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a micro-electromechanical probe circuit substrate, particularly the micro-electromechanical probe circuit substrate (hereinafter referred to as MEMPCS) formed by having the probe, electronic circuit, circuit connecting pad and dielectric material integrated into a flexible multiple-layered substrate structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior known probe circuit substrate 10 is provided with a flexible circuit substrate or soft sheet plate 11, and on the surface of the circuit substrate or the soft sheet plate 11 has the printed circuit (not shown), circuit connecting pads 12, and the metal probes 13 fixed on the circuit connecting pad 12 to form an electronic connection with the printed circuit and the circuit connecting pad 12.
However, since the prior known probe circuit substrate 10 has no protecting structure to wrap the probes 13 to improve its structure strength, the probes 13 is only supported by the joining strength between the bottom side of the probe 13 and the surface of the circuit substrate or the soft sheet plate 11, therefore, the structural strength of the probe 13 of the probe circuit substrate 10 is considerably unstable. Once load is applied on the probe 13 of the probe circuit substrate 10, slanting deformation or sinking to the probes 13 shall always be resulted in as shown in FIG. 1 that will cause distortion of signal transmitting when the probe circuit substrate is in practical use.